blackvaultchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar of the Black Vault
The Calendar of the Black Vault refers to all of time in relation to the Black Vault. In the prime of the Prophets, the Black Vault was created by III Prophet as a prison for beings too powerful to remain bound for long. He had originally created it so that he could at one point frame I Prophet for a crime, and then lock him in there for all of eternity -- as one of his many plans to have II Prophet all to himself. However, when this plan was foiled, the prison remained a landmark in the Third Realm, but not much more. Occasionally, it served the beneficial use of keeping strong avatars in. One of the design features of the Black Vault is that it has the ability to record all of history. This was added as a merciful stroke by III Prophet so that anyone trapped within would be allowed to know how much time was passing outside; for inside, time doesn't seem to pass at all. There is a backlog as well, which III Prophet made through his own memories. The purpose of this was to allow the prisoner to become educated in all of history. III Prophet mildly hoped that should someone study all of time, they might become just as wise as the Prophets themselves. When III Prophet created the race of demons, II Prophet was so upset that I Prophet modified the Black Vault before throwing III Prophet in. He reversed the ratios of time, and changed the vault from having the sensation that no time passed at all, to having it feel like eternities were passing between the outer world's seconds. I Prophet did this without telling II Prophet, as it was effectively an attempt to make III Prophet succumb to Eternal Boredom. Dailik Faythorn spent some time within the vault, using it as a makeshift hyperbolic time chamber. During his stay, he read all of the histories, and so when he was finally caught, the histories were made known in their entirety. Era of the Warring Houses When the Avatars were first created, they stayed rigidly aligned with the Prophet that created them. The Prophets wanted to tell them to intermingle, but it was decided among the three that the firmest alliance would come from them discovering over time that they were all alike. "The truest understanding comes at the most terrible of prices." During this era, the avatars settled the land outward from their Prophet's home cities, until finally Houses began bumping into each other and warring over certain landmarks. It took them a thousand years to refine their methods of open warring to ritualized duels, where only the strongest would fight to determine land ownership. As these events began happening in heavily populated areas, the duels began to become festivals. As the Houses slowly began to intermingle, they realized that they were the exact same race. The more knowledgeable of the avatars even realized that together they all represented the aspects of the primal elements found in nature, and that most likely, they were supposed to all work together. When this was simultaneously and independently discovered and accepted by the scientists of all the houses, the Prophets confirmed in red text and the wars ended. Era of Construction After alliances were formed between the Houses, the three greatest avatars asked the Prophets for land of their own: where the Avatars could work together to build a central government with no previous House ties connected to it. The Prophets agreed, and opened up the land beyond the Inner Mountains: which they called the Middle Realm. In this realm beyond the mountains, the avatars gathered to create a shining city. As each house had a time of day associated with it, the avatars decided that the city should have a name that signified the blending of the times of day. The city -- which became a very sizable kingdom -- was called the Twilight Kingdom, with its original center known as the Twilight City. Many of the great avatars were still very young, and even the oldest avatars at this point were only middle aged. Much aid was given by the Prophets, and there were many things still being discovered. Era of the Golden The majority of construction had finished, and the Twilight Kingdom stopped focusing on expansion: content with what it had then, despite their being more room inside the Middle Realm to settle. Topics of study began to stabilize as well. The avatars now began to turn their attention toward getting rid of the household ties of the past, and creating everlasting unity and prosperity. Avatars began toying with the idea of a power ranking system, as opposed to house denominations. However houses remained because they were necessary when doing transactions with the First, Second, and Third Realms; where there were still some avatars unwilling to join the new kingdom due to their devotions to the past system. The prophets discouraged this, but reminded themselves frequently "We gave them free will for a reason", a slogan always accompanied by a shrug. Another focus of the age was the population of avatar elemental families. Avatars began raising children, who shared an incarnation of their parents' power. Some of the more liberal avatars toyed with teaching this new generation techniques from elements unnatural for the child. This often lead to intriguing successes, where fire avatars could manipulate the element of earth, for example. Because of these frequent successes, avatars began the practice of taking apprentices. The acceptance of apprentices furthered the goal of intermingling because it often required different elemental branches of avatars to live in proximity with one another. *What seems like a translational mistake "Era of the Golden" is actually a reference to a less publicized Avatarian project known as Project Golden. This was where a select few Avatars were trained in secret to learn ''every ''element. They became valued secret agents because they could pretend to be an avatar of any element, while knowing how to use every element's opposing force. One of the most well known of the Golden Avatars was Sirus Warden. Era of Independence Era of Mourning Era of &&&&&&& Years of Independence The Prophets finally get a little tired of running everything, and want to retire. The Avatarian Council is formed, and the diarchs Light and Dark are established. They are made by all three Prophets, so that they will have no allegiance to any single prophet or avatar element. Because of their youth, and the exorbitant amount of power placed with them, they received apathy from a number of the elder avatars, which is why the Council was insisted upon so heavily. Years of Mourning This Age began when III Prophet created the demon race by sacrificing most of the mana forests. This age was summarized by the imprisonment of III Prophet, the introduction of the demon race, and the grey morale of the general public disapproving and being suspicious of the demons and avatars of the Third Realm. Years of ______ title was going to be decided on, with the most likely title being Harmony. However, it was during the time of this decision that Romance appealed for the III Prophet to be released. The events that transpired continued the years of mourning, and then there was no calendar celebration because of the Dark Days. > Before Christ > Birth of Jesus > Sacrifice of the Jews > Age of Technology > Age of the Chosen It should be noted that the vault does not contain everything. The scope of its knowledge is the Lower and Eternal Plane, but only between the time when the Prophets came to the Eternal Plane, and when, during the Darkest Day, the planes were severed. How these Record are Unlocked for Players: (Aka Quest Hook). Sometime after the escape of the Blood God, and the Darkening Days, a scholarly avatar entered the Black Vault to determine whether any clues to the Blood Gods motives could be retrieved. When the door closed behind him, he went on with his search, and read the Black Vault Chronicles. He read their content, and noticed how annotations in the Era of Mourning had grown more and more rampantly insane over the pages. This endeavor to read all of time took him thousands of years, but he persisted, and resisted the maddening urges because his favorite thing to do was read. However, when he came outside, and realized that in the outside world, not even a second had passed, he realized the truth of the Blood God's madness, and instantly became insane himself. He ran out of the city, tearing at his hair and skin, and claiming that he had learned the truth. He walked into the wasteland with the final portion of his strength, knelt upon the ground, and began to rip the very memories out of his head. Blood and brain matter matted the ground as he continued to dig inside his head for what he perceived to be the source of his insanity. He finally died, having clawed apart his entire body trying to dig the sickness out. Some of the people who had seen him and heard his maddened words discovered his body, and believed that if he were revived, he would be reborn as something greater than an avatar -- a sort of demigod akin to a Prophet, but lesser. Since avatars only knew how to reconstruct an avatar, the followers of this new cult took the pieces of his mangled body and hid them: because at the time, the Avatarian Council wanted to retrieve the body to discover what the scholarly avatar had learned. The followers hid them in secret temples across the four realms, in the hope that one day, there would be a way of rebirthing their hero in a way that would cure his madness and bring him into enlightenment. All of these temples followed the same design: within each was a portion of his memory, many of the possessions he had left behind in life, and a random body part. It is unknown how many of these there are, but occasionally travelers have stumbled upon these sites in the wilds. One day, there was a report that a very large temple was discovered. The adventurers could either be the pillagers or the Divine Guard, sent to seize the treasure before the pillagers did. Inside is the Rem Text, or whatever I rename it as. Between the text and the adventurers are many traps and denizens enshrined to protect the ruins. Whichever adventurer touches the text, assuming he is not an avatar aligned with the Third House, or a demon, will not be able to pick the object up: but instead, all of the memories inside the text will be emblazoned with the enclosed memories. This was a safe guard the cultists made, because they believed that only the III Prophet or one of his disciples would truly want this avatar reborn as a demigod as opposed to be returned to the Avatarian Council. (This was a safe bet, as there were no Third House Avatars on the Council after the Era of Independence. It was politically incorrect to be in the Third House at all after that point.) Category:Calendar